Buckaroo
by Baby24-Misery
Summary: Sara’s been going to a country bar to find release, without anyone knowing.It’s Nick’s birthday,and the group decided to take him there.Sara’s not crazy about the idea…Why?She’s been known to sing a few songs there. COMPLETE
1. Something special

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: Sara's been going to a country bar to find her release, without anyone knowing. Now, it's Nick's birthday, and the group decided to take him there. Of course, Sara's not that crazy about the idea…Why? She's been known to sing a few songs there and she wants to keep that for herself. Of course, the stars are not on her side…

**Chapter 1 – Something special**

It was Friday night in Vegas. Sara was just entering the lab feeling very giddy. Her life was finally looking good to her. She had a job she loved and good friends. More that some people could say they have. And was seeing the guy she liked every night. Not the way she wanted to of course, but she just liked seeing his face on a regular base. And every night he made her smile more and more. Even with just small things like squeezing her arm for comfort, or calling her sweetheart. Sure, that was probably programmed in his genetic sequence, but nevertheless, she couldn't help but smile and blush every time he did that. Even if front of their colleagues. Luckily, they are all working bees, and they are always more concentrated on the case, than anything else.

The lab was filled with known faces, but she continued to walk fast until she reached her destination. She had a job to do.

Greg Sanders was at his post reading some magazine. Apparently the big rush didn't reach him yet.

"Greg! Just the man I wanted to see!" – Sara called from the door scaring him. Greg dropped the magazine on the floor trying to catch a breath.

"Geez, Sara! Trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sara smiled at him, leaning down to pick his magazine from the floor.

"Oh, good, I was thinking you were reading something dirty."

Greg leaned a little bit forward smirking trying to pull out a seductive line.

"Oh, I don't have to read something dirty to…ahm…be dirty." – he mentally cursed himself for his failure. Sara was trying hard not to burst into laughter. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and she needed a favor from him as well.

"OK…anyway, I need a favor. And, no, it's not a dirty one." – she quickly added when she saw a smirk reaching his face.

He raised his hands in surrender.

"Shoot, what's the favor?"

Sara smiled a little, feeling kind of embarrassed. It wasn't a big favor, but she was afraid Greg will see right through her.

"Well, you know that tomorrow is Nick's birthday right?"

"It's his birthday? Really? – Greg felt bad, because he didn't even remember it. And no one mentioned it to him.

"Yeah, so I was thinking we should take him out somewhere. And considering that I have no idea what would be the best place, I need help."

Greg though for a few seconds, naming some of the clubs in his head.

"Well, we could always find the best club in the town and go there."

"Yeah, you see, I was thinking about something more special than an ordinary club. Something more Nick-like."

Greg looked at her suspiciously seeing the redness in her face as she figured out she was showing more concern about this than she should be.

"Special, ha?"

"Well, yes. I mean, this is Vegas. Everything here is becoming ordinary." – she hoped Greg will leave this be. She had no plans to justify herself later to Nick, just because Greg felt the need to share something with his friend.

"Well, I don't know than. Have you talked to Warrick? He is big on the Vegas night scene."

Sara bit her lip. She was thinking to ask Warrick for help first, but the incident last week told her otherwise.

_Flashback_

Sara was sitting in the locker rooms, getting ready to go home. As she was putting things in her bag, she pulled out a discman from her locker. A CD Nick once borrowed her was inside. It was a mix of his favorite country songs, and when she questioned his taste in music, he told her to at least try it first before making judgment. The thing is, she LOVED the CD. She listened to it all the time. Of course, not in front of anybody. So, she placed earphones on her ears and turned up the volume. The case she worked on was a tough one for her; a woman committed suicide, because she had cancer and didn't want to be a burden to her husband. She found the track she was looking for and hit play button. The first sounds of the song "Wish you were here", by Mark Wills started to play. And she sang along. To her, it was the saddest song there, and she wondered why exactly Nick put it there. She didn't even notice Warrick entering the room, watching her. She didn't know exactly how much time passed by when he finally decided to announce his presence. She turned around to look into his smiling eyes.

"Warrick! How long have you been here?"

He laughed at her seeing how flustered she looked.

"Well, long enough to hear that Nick is rubbing on you." – he meant that as a joke, but seeing her face getting more red, he realized he hit a nerve.

"Funny, really funny." – she turned off her discman, and placed it in her bag. – "I'm leaving now."

"So, what does Nick say about this?"

Sara turned around to face him.

"Nick doesn't know. And you won't tell him, understood?"

Warrick just nodded his head.

"As you wish…"

_End flashback_

Sara didn't believe him, but the days went by, and Nick didn't do anything to show her that he knows something. She figured out Warrick probably forgot. Nevertheless, she didn't want to remind him of anything.

"Sara?" – Greg tried to get her attention since she dozed off.

"Yeah?" – she looked confused for a moment, but regained composure.  
"I asked why didn't you ask Warrick first."

"Right, Warrick. I will ask him. You were just first on my way." – she smiled again trying to change the conversation in her advance. Luckily, that was easy with Greg. Only, the stars decided to play with her that night. Warrick was just passing by when he saw Sara and Greg in the lab.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

Sara froze in spot.

"Oh, nothing, man, we're just talking about Nick's birthday. Did you know it was his birthday tomorrow? I had no idea…"

Warrick's glare changed from Greg to Sara as his lips curved into a smile. She was trying to look anywhere else but at him.

"Yeah, I knew. I actually remembered this morning while going through my calendar on my computer. So, Sara, you remembered, too?"

Before Sara had any chance to response, Greg was all over it.

"Not only did she remember, she even came here so we can figure out what to do for his birthday. Aren't we lucky to have a friend like Sara?"

Sara smiled feeling like something is buzzing in her ears.

"_This is bad…this is very, very bad."_ – she thought. – _"Earth, just swallow me now!"_

On the other hand, Warrick played his part perfectly. He nodded showing how he agrees with Greg.

"So, did you come up with something?" – he asked.

"Well, I suggested we go clubbing, but Sara feels we need something special."

Warrick still held his mask on, although he was having trouble to keep his smirk down.

"_Greg, just shut up…"_ – she thought.

"Special, ha? Yeah, I agree with that. How about we take him in some country bar? How about that place, on the west side of the town. What's it called…"Wild barn" or something." – he wanted to add something to the mix, but he never expected Sara to jump like something bit her.

"No, no, we can't go there!"

"Warrick, that's a brilliant idea!" – Greg shouted but than stopped hearing Sara. – "Why not? It's perfect."

"It's too far away."

"No, it's not. It's barely 30 minutes from here."

Sara had absolutely no response. Other that the real truth…

When Nick told her to get out once in a while, and everyone else made jokes about her way of life, she decided to change it, to get out more. A friend of hers took her to the "Wild barn", and although she started to enjoy country music, she was still uncomfortable with places full of people enjoying themselves. After only a couple of minutes, she relaxed. She actually enjoyed herself there.

One time she was even talked into singing by her friend. True, she had a drink or two, but she wanted to do it. So, that became her ritual. She went there once a week, and sang a few songs with a local band. Of course, no one from work knew about that, and she had the plan of keeping it that way. So, this suggestion made by Warrick didn't help.

"That's it, than! We're going there!" – Greg exclaimed. – "It's going to be great! I've never been to a country bar before. Not too big on that kind of music, but I have a feeling this is going to be good!"

"Yeah." – Sara smiled forcefully.

AN – Well, this is just a beginning. What do you think? Does it has perspective? Let me know!


	2. Truth appears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: Sara's been going to a country bar to find her release, without anyone knowing. Now, it's Nick's birthday, and the group decided to take him there. Of course, Sara's not that crazy about the idea…Why? She's been known to sing a few songs there and she wants to keep that for herself. Of course, the stars are not on her side…

**Chapter 2 – The truth appears**

"So, are we telling Nick where are we taking him or not?" – Greg wanted to know all the details as he jumped from one leg to another feeling very happy and ready to party.

"Well, I don't know. We can say it's a surprise, but I think he'll know as soon as we start the drive over there. He told me he never went there, but he knows of it." – Warrick got into the spirits as Sara kept standing there trying to come up with the plan that doesn't involve everyone knowing about what she's been doing for a past few weeks.

"Sar, what do you think?" – Warrick asked her.

"You're right, he'll know where are we taking him. So, we should tell him. Maybe he doesn't want to go there." _At least I hope so…_" – a though ran across her mind.

"I think he'll love it! Which one of you guys is going to tell him?" – Greg asked.

Before Sara had a chance to offer, Warrick claimed the right.

"I will. Sara can notify Catherine and Grissom. " – he didn't know why is Sara so opposed of going there, but he didn't want to give her a chance to talk Nick into not going. – "Deal?"

"Deal." – Sara said as she exited the room, leaving Greg and Warrick to discuss things. None of them were the country music type, but she knew they are enjoying themselves. It's like a Halloween for them. A chance to get all dressed up. She had her ensemble ready, though. Since she started going there, she was in the whole spirits. She bought bleached out jeans which fit her perfectly, and she bought herself a leather belt and boots. The top changed, of course, and she started to wonder which one to wear. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Nick coming round the corner. He also had his head in some papers, and didn't see her. With a loud thud, they hit each other. Nick's papers fell on the floor as his arms went around Sara to keep himself from falling. She also grasped his shoulder with one hand, while the other went to her head. They managed to hit heads as well.

"Nick!" – she exclaimed.

"Hey there, beautiful. In a hurry?" – he smiled at her. None of them moved, Nick's hands on her hips as Sara continued to rub her head.

"Something like that." – she smiled at him, feeling that familiar feeling approaching. The one that appeared every time he called her like that. Not, that a simple _hello Sara_, wasn't working for her as well. Nick's hands left her hips, but they brushed the whole length of her jeans, as he reached to see if her head was alright. He touched her hand on her forehead.

"Does it hurt? Let me see." – he hold her hand, while his other hand went to touch her forehead. Sara could feel all the pain disappear under Nick's touch while her breathing quickened and became deeper. Nick noticed the change, and turned his look from her forehead to her eyes. He didn't dare to hope the change was his fault. He liked her a lot, but he never got any signals from her. She never picked up on his attempts to lead the conversation towards dangerous waters. When she was singing in the lab, he tried to give her a compliment, but she simply changed the subject. He thought she saw him as a brother, and nothing else. And what's the use of feeling something towards someone, who only sees you as a friend? But, now…he felt something between them. Better yet, he felt something from her.

Sara's eyes were fixated on his other hand which was intertwined with hers and his look followed hers. It looked right to him. Holding her hand. It was a simple gesture, but it meant a world to him.

"It's not that bad." – she whispered.

"What's not?" – he was puzzled.

"My head." – she smiled looking him in the eyes. – "You seem to be OK."

"Yeah, well I have a hard head." – he gave her full smile, which made her grin even more. It was addictive. She never smiled that much, but this man made her grin like crazy. Than she noticed his papers on the floor.

"Oh, your papers!" – she broke the spell as she leaned down to pick them up.

"Oh, yeah, those..:" – Nick muttered as he watched Sara pick up the folder. Her shirt rose a bit, and he cursed himself for staring. When she stood up and gave him his papers, he was blushing a little, but Sara didn't notice.

"Well, I have to go and talk to Grissom about something." – she motioned towards Grissom's office with her hands. That sentence was enough to make Nick feel sad again.

"_Of course, why would she be in a hurry, unless Grissom was involved."_ – he thought.

"Yeah, I have to go too, gotta show this to Warrick. See ya!"

He turned around and left. He couldn't bear to show her his disappointment. Sara stood in one place for a second watching him.

"_Oh, hell! I could've talked him out of going tomorrow! Of course, that would involve me thinking straight. Nice going, Sara."_ – she sighed turning around facing Grissom's office. - _"Well, here we go. Let's just hope Grissom will object to out little outgoing."_

She walked a few meters more before she stopped in front of his doors. With a little knock she opened them finding Grissom in a conversation with Catherine.

"_Well, I guess this is going to be one of those "two birds with one stone" things."_

"Hi, guys, have a minute?"

"Sure, Sara, come in." – Grissom said.

She stood there not knowing exactly how to start this conversation.

"What can I do for you?" – he asked again since she was standing in place not saying a word.

"Do you want me to go?" – Catherine asked thinking Sara needed to talk to Grissom alone.

"No, no, I need you too. It's about tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?" – Grissom asked puzzled.

"Nicky's birthday, Gris. – Catherine added. – "So, any plans?"

Sara was grateful that Catherine made this easier than she thought it would be.

"Actually, Warrick suggested we go to that country bar on the west side."

Grissom showed discomfort by that idea, but Catherine looked pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, my God, that is such a great idea! I've never been there, but a friend of mine says it's great. That the music is really good and the band plays great. Whose idea was this?"  
"Warrick's. I told him maybe we should think about something else."

"No, no, that's perfect for Nicky! I'm in! Just have to find a babysitter for Lindsey, but that won't be a problem. Gris?" – Catherine turned around facing his still reserved face. – "You in?"

He shifted in his chair, and Sara hoped he will put this madness to an end. Sure she could just say something came up and she can't go. But it was Nick's birthday, and she wanted to be there to celebrate it. She even bought him a perfect present.

"Sure. Does Nick know?"

"Not yet." – Sara smiled. Even if she wasn't that crazy about the idea, she knew Nick will love it. And that made her smile. – "But, Warrick will tell him now."

"Well, it's settled!" – Catherine clapped her hands. – "I have to go pick something up for Nicky." She stood up and Sara followed her.

"Yeah, Cath, have a minute?"

Catherine waved Grissom good bye as she closed the door behind them.  
"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you think that we can maybe talk everyone into going somewhere else?"

Catherine looked surprised at Sara's flushed face. She was trying to tell her something, but no actual words were coming out of hers mouth.

"Why? This is a great idea for Nick. Why do you want to go somewhere else?" – she could tell Sara was feeling nervous.

"Well…" – Sara though for a second and decided she should tell Catherine the truth. Still, not the whole truth. Maybe she could help her. – "I kind of don't want to be seen there."

"I'm not following."

Sara was feeling more stupid with every minute.

"People kind of know me there."

Catherine smiled a little, but she still wasn't following.

"You mean, some guy goes there?"

"No, well yes. No! I go there, regularly."

Catherine's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are going to a country bar regularly?" – she was very amused by all this and she couldn't help but love the sight of Sara squirming.

"Yes. I go there for a bit of release. You were all been telling me how I should go out more." – she was getting worked up while Catherine was standing there still looking amused.

"Yeah, we did. But, a country bar? What, did Nick take you there?"

Sara squirmed a little feeling how this conversation was leading towards dangerous waters. All she wanted was Catherine's help to prevent disaster. Well, disaster that would only affect her. And now things were kind of getting out of control.

"No." she coughed a little. – "Nick has no idea about this. And I would be very thankful if that could stay that way."

Catherine's grin became wider.

"Why?" – she simply asked taking Sara by surprise.

"Why what?"

"Why can't Nick know about that? Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

Sara opened and closed her mouth a couple of times making Catherine laugh.

"No. And I don't mind him knowing. It's just…that was my thing. To get away from the job." – she was kind of proud of herself for making up that kind of excuse. It made sense.

Too bad her face wasn't as conclusive, because Catherine wasn't buying it.

"A-ha. What ever you say. And what exactly do you want from me?"

"Well, can you help me convince Nick that it's a bad idea? Maybe we can make a gathering at my place or whatever. Something more private."

Just than Nick come round the corner scaring both of the women.

"You are the best! Warrick just told me about your plans and I think they're brilliant! Thanks!" - He gave them both a little kiss on the cheek and took off leaving Sara holding her hand where his lips touched her. Catherine warmly smiled to the younger woman. Sara was always tough, but she couldn't help but think how she really looked cute confused like that. She thought Nick was a good influence on her.

"Well, I guess you don't need my help anymore. I mean, there's no way Nick is going to go for anything else. Sorry."

Sara growled in desperation.

"Great!"

Catherine patted her on the back as she led her towards the break room.

"Come on. You look like you could use a cup of really bad coffee. And maybe than you'll tell me why is this such a big deal. Cause, I know there's more to this story."

They started to walk while Catherine had her arm around Sara.  
"So do you do the whole square dance and all?"

Sara's cold glare was enough for her to back off. The smirk, however, stayed in place.

AN – Well? Any thoughts? Please tell me:)


	3. He will love it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: Sara's been going to a country bar to find her release, without anyone knowing. Now, it's Nick's birthday, and the group decided to take him there. Of course, Sara's not that crazy about the idea…Why? She's been known to sing a few songs there and she wants to keep that for herself. Of course, the stars are not on her side…

Thanks to: Gorgeous Nick Stokes, Space-Case7029 (Just wait and see), heartagram69, saeo, Bomber6, GeorgeEadsLover, Grace, MadGeorge, Nikkd03 (thanks for the correction. I will change it)

**Chapter 3 – He will love it**

Nick was in the locker room changing his shirt.

"Well, that was predictable." – he muttered while he was looking at the oil stain on his sleeve. Warrick entered the room wanting to pack some of his stuff.

"Hey, man, you ruined another shirt?"

Nick forced a smile shoving the dirty shirt in his locker.

"Yeah. And it was a brand new shirt also."

"Well, that gives you the opportunity to go shopping." – Warrick chuckled.

"Are you telling me that my clothes are no good?"

"No, no, I'm just saying you can go buy yourself something for tomorrow. Big night and all."

Nick smiled at his friend while getting dressed.

"Come one, I'm a year older. No need to buy a new shirt for that."

"Well, it's a special occasion." – Warrick simply said not wanting to share anything.

"Is there more to this outing than a country bar?"

"No, I'm just saying how tomorrow night could be a good night to make a move."

Nick's smile disappeared and confusion appeared.

"A move on whom?"

Warrick didn't even stop with his cleaning. And he spoke like the conversation was as normal as one gets.

"A move on Sara, of course."

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

Warrick stopped showing things in his locker and he looked at Nick with annoying look on his face.

"Come on, Stokes, I know you have a thing for her."

Although Warrick looked very sure of his beliefs, Nick wasn't ready to give in just like a rookie. For all that he knew, Warrick could be very well bluffing.

"I think you mistook me for Sanders."

"No, his hair is wilder than yours." – he said sarcastically. – "And also, he wouldn't be lying to me regarding the subject of our lovely miss Sara Sidle, who, by the way, was the one who suggested we do, and I quote "some special" for you."

Nick tried to keep his smirk of his face, but he wasn't very successful.  
"She said that?"

Warrick shook his head.

"What are we, in high school? You want me to tell you our whole conversation word for word?"

"No, I don't. I'm just saying that she's not that fond of the country music. I'm surprised that she would suggest that."  
The image of Sara singing a country song word for word came flashing in Warrick's head. However, he made a promise, and he wouldn't break it.

"Actually, the country bar was my idea. But, she wanted it to be something special." – he left those words hanging in the air hoping Nick would take a hint.

"So, what you are saying is…that I should buy another shirt?" – it was great how they were able to communicate through code.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. You should buy another shirt."

Nick nodded his head as he closed the locker and headed towards the door. He gave Warrick one last suspicious look. He wasn't exactly buying the story Warrick was trying to sell, but his curiosity got the best of him. Warrick looked him in the eyes showing that he meant every thing he said. With that Nick closed the door behind him, leaving Warrick to roll his eyes.

Sara was sipping coffee in the break room trying to avoid Catherine's stare. However, she could feel it.

"Don't you have better things to do than stare at me?"

"Nah, it's a slow night."

"And you'll be doing this until…?

Catherine smiled sweetly.  
"Until you spill out the rest of the story, or another case pops out. Whichever comes first."

Sara took a deep breath and placed her cup on the table. If she was going to the "Wild barn" tomorrow, than she could use someone to watch her back.

"OK, here's the rest." – she leaned across the table although they were the only one in the break room. Catherine did the same.

"Well, I've been going there once a week for about 2 month, give or take. And, although, at first I started to enjoy myself with just drinking and dancing, one night my friend dared me to sing. And I did." – she stopped for a moment seeing Catherine's mouth open in surprise. The surprised look was replaced with a smile.

"So, you sang there, in front of all those people."

"Yeah, I did. And I kept singing a few songs every time. That's it."

"Well, well, well" – Catherine shook her head disbelievingly. – "So, you are a stage person as well?" – she meant that as a joke, and Sara took it like one. She managed to smile a little.

"Yes. And I really don't want anyone to know about that."

Catherine was quiet and she looked like she was thinking something.  
"What?" – Sara asked.

"Well, why is that bad? You can…ahm…sing Nick a birthday song or something."

Sara blushed removing her eyes from Catherine's.

"What am I, Marilyn Monroe?"

"I didn't mean, a _Happy birthday to you_, Sara! I meant some song he likes."

Sara thought about that for a second, but soon she refused that idea.

"No, no, I would be too embarrassed. Nick doesn't even know I like country music. He loaned me one of his CD's to convince me there's more to it. I always made fun of him."

"Well, we all did. That doesn't mean, you can't sing. It's a…_friendly_ thing to do." – Catherine said emphasizing the word friendly.

"I don't know. I'm not sure. Not with all of you there." – she looked really sad for a moment and Catherine felt bad for her. She knew that all of them weren't the problem. It was Sara's fear of rejection. She hated to put herself in a vulnerable position. She patted her hand in comfort forcing her to meet her eyes.  
"It's up to you, but I think…" – she looked her deeper to prove a point. – "that he will love it."

AN – I know this is a little short, but I'm working on my next chapter, and it's much longer. It will be upsoon. Until than, let me know what you think about this one!


	4. The present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: Sara's been going to a country bar to find her release, without anyone knowing. Now, it's Nick's birthday, and the group decided to take him there. Of course, Sara's not that crazy about the idea…Why? She's been known to sing a few songs there and she wants to keep that for herself. Of course, the stars are not on her side…

**Thanks to: **saeo, CherylSpace-Case7029, heartagram69, icklebitodd, Emowyen, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS, loose-cannon-with-a-gun ( I agree, they should share a screen more often), GeorgeEadsLover, Rock On or Rock Out

**Chapter 4 – The present**

Their shift went by quickly and Sara managed to avoid Nick altogether. So, now she was opening her front door feeling very tired. She dropped her things at the door and went straight to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water and went to sit on the couch. She put her feet on the coffee table in front of a TV, and closed her eyes for a second. The images of Nick holding her hand kept appearing before her eyes. And than she remembered a simple thing he did when he kissed her on a cheek. He gently ran his hand over the back of her neck. She felt warmer from that thought. Feeling her mind was playing tricks on her, she opened her eyes. Than she saw a flashing light on her answering machine. With a sigh she stood up and saw she had one message. She hit the play button and she heard Nick's voice.

"Hi, Sara, guess you still didn't arrive home…well, I wanted to tell you how Warrick had some plans for the two of us before the wild night starts, so I guess we'll meet you and the group there. Hope that's OK? I'm looking forward to it. I know you're not wild on the music, but I think you'll enjoy yourself. I'm making myself a personal goal to at least share one dance with you. No matter what you say. See you tomorrow. Now go rest!"

Again, she was grinning like an idiot. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cath, it's Sara."

"What do you want?" – Sara realized that Catherine was already sleeping and she was in a bad mood like she always was when someone woke her up.  
"I just wanted to tell you that Warrick and Nick will meet us there tonight. So, do you want to go together?"

"Sure, I'll come by your apartment first and than we'll go. Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Now go rest." – she repeated Nick's words as she hung up. She removed her jacket and went to her bedroom. Slowly she picked up her homey clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After it, she was so tired that she slipped into her pajama, and fell asleep right on the comforter.

She woke up later that day feeling very rested. Her clock informed her it was 5 PM, and she decided to get up and do something useful, like drink large amounts of coffee. While her coffee maker was making strange sounds, she turned on the TV and started going through channels.

"_Great, nothing on." _

Strange sounds ended telling her that her coffee was done. She chose a big cup like always. No need going to the kitchen twice. She remembered also that she didn't go through details with Catherine so she decided to call her who picked up the phone on the first beat.

"Hello!" – she sounded out of breath.

"Hi, Cath, it's Sara…hmm, everything alright? You sound a little breathless. I'm not disturbing, am I?" – Sara sounded so confused, that it made Cath chuckle.

"No, you're not disturbing. I'm just playing with Lindsey. What's up?"

"Well, I'm just calling to go through details with you. When are you coming over?"

Cath paused for a moment, obviously calculating something in her head.

"Well, Julia is coming around 8 to watch Lindsey, so I'll be by your place around 8:30 – 9. Is that OK?

"Perfect. So, have you decided if you're going to help me today?" - Catherine laughed causing Sara to roll her eyes. She asked for help, and obviously Catherine was enjoying herself way too much. – "So, that's a no?"

"No, no…I mean, you're so worked up about this! It's Friday night. I presume it's going to be crowded there. Maybe no one will notice."

"_Yeah, fat chance"_ – Sara thought. – "Well, let's just think about the worst possible scenario. Can I count on you?"

"Sure. I got your back." – Catherine sighed. – "Can we talk about this later? I have to go pick something for Nick. Lindsey is going to help."

"Yeah, no problem. See you later." – she was about to hang up when she remembered something. – "Hey, Cath, still here?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Have you talked with Grissom or Greg? I completely forgot about them."

"Yes, Grissom said he'll come a little later. He needs to check into lab first. Considering we're all off tonight, he wants to make sure everything is in order. And Greg will come with Warrick and Nick. He also woke me up from my beauty sleep. Remind me to plug out every ringing device before going to bed from now on." – Catherine was worked up. She really hated not being well rested. Since she had small amount of time that she can spend with Lindsey, she wanted to use it.

"No, problem. See ya!"

Hanging up, Sara went back to her bedroom. Catherine reminded her of Nick's present. She bought hers a week ago after seeing it in the mall while working on a case with Nick. Of course, she didn't enter the store right than, but after seeing Nick staring at the store window she decided to go right after shift to pick it up. She walked over to her closet and picked up a guitar. It was very well preserved, but an antique guitar. It cost a lot of money, but since her life was her work, she had a fair amount of it in her account. And it was Nick, it was worth it. Considering the fact it was a big present she had to figure out how to pack it. After a half an hour of wondering through her apartment, she gave up and decided to just put a bow on it. While tying it, she remembered not buying a birthday card.

"_Ah, hell"_ – she thought grabbing her jacket from the couch. Luckily there was a store that held birthday cards near her, so she only needed to pick the right one. And that wasn't the as easy as it sounded. There were a lot of card with hearts and kisses on it, and she was feeling very uncomfortable with those. With everyone there she didn't want to attract attention.

"_Yes and the guitar won't attract attention at all. Good thinking, Sara!"_ – at the end she picked up one card which had a flower on it and the sign "Happy birthday" – _"Well, good enough."_

When she came home, she went online to find a suitable quote. The first page she hit had some really bad ones: _"No wonder I'm unhappy - My twin forgot my birthday.»_

"Well, this one is not good." - she read further_: "The worst gift is a fruitcake. There is only one fruitcake in the entire world, and people keep sending it to each other.»_

«This is supposed to be funny?» - she questioned.

She decided to look more, but became frustrated.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope..." – she repeated while hitting the keyboard. And the minutes went by.

"_What happened with all the good quotes!"_ – she wondered. Than she found one she even considered for a second. And although that was the one she wanted to use, she knew it would be a bad idea. Nevertheless she stared at the words: _"Grow old with me, the best is yet to come."_ She sighed and closed that page. She browsed a few more until she found the perfect one; not too revealing, but still appropriately affectionate: _"If I had one gift that I could give you, my friend, it would be the ability to see yourself as others see you, because only then would you know how extremely special you are."_

"_Perfect!"_ – she transcribed the quote into the card adding a _Happy birthday_ in the end feeling very proud of herself. She glanced at the clock to check the time and chuckled. – _"And it took me only 45 minutes! But it was worth it."_

She attached the card to one of the ribbons smiling. It was long time ago since she felt excited about someone's birthday. And she was looking forward to see Nick's face when he sees the gift. Next few hours went by quickly with Sara reading some magazines she had. It was a good way of taking her mind of the night in front of her. She didn't want to appear too eager, so she decided to wait until Cath gets there to change. Not long after she heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door there was Catherine standing there with a smile. And she looked good all in black.

"Hey, everything OK with Lindsey?" – she asked letting her in.

"Yeah, she actually wanted to tag along. She personally picked up the gift and I had to swear I will emphasize that fact to Nick."

"So, what did you get him?" – Sara smiled.  
"One of those chem. sets for children. It's in the car." – the women shared a smile before Catherine's was replaced with the smirk. – "So, what did you get him?"

Sara blushed instantly turning her look away.

"It's in my room. Come see."

Catherine followed her but stood in tracks seeing the guitar on Sara's bed. Her look shifted from Sara to guitar and back to Sara.

"Oh my…Sara, this is beautiful. It must've been expensive" – she entered the room admiring the gift.

"Well, I'm not the biggest spender in the world, so I decided to spend a little cash on a friend."

"Well, in that case I saw a beautiful necklace in the mall. You can remember that for my next birthday." – Catherine added sarcastically. – "Seriously, Sara, this is a great present. Can I read the card?" – she asked noticing it attached on the guitar.

"Ahm…sure." – Sara knew there was nothing embarrassing in it, but she was still a bit uncomfortable.

Catherine took the card and read it. Warm smile was on her face as she addressed Sara.  
"Excellent choice, Sara. Perfect for Nicky."

Sara nodded.

"My thoughts exactly."

Seeing Catherine's look change from warm to suspicious she quickly changed the subject.

"Well, you look good. New shirt?"

"Ah, it was on sale. Lindsey picked it up. Speaking of wardrobe, tell me you're not going in your track suit."

Sara smiled walking towards her closet.

"No, I will change." – she picked up her jeans and a black top showing it to Catherine. – "See?"

"Nice belt!" – Catherine admired. – "So, you were really doing the whole thang?" – she tried to pull out an accent but failed miserably. Sara simply rolled her eyes pulling out the boots also.

"Oh, my God, you got the boots! I want them! Cool!" – Catherine screamed enthusiastically taking them from Sara's arms. – "Well, I guess we know who's going to be a queen of the ball. Now, go change and I'll call Grissom to see if everything is alright!"

Sara slowly walked into her bathroom finally realizing the time has come. She could only hope for the best. She ironed her hair quickly so it fell softly on her face. And she dressed herself. Like she did every time when she went to that bar. Only this time all of her colleagues will be there. She took one last breath and exited the bathroom. Catherine was browsing through one of the magazines and didn't even hear her coming out.

"Well, I'm ready." – she announced causing Catherine to look up. Her eyebrow went out as she bit her lip. That was certainly not the Sara Sidle she knew.

"You look great!"

"Thanks. So, have you talked to Grissom?" – She never felt comfortable when someone tried to compliment her.

"Yes, he said everything was in order. And he will meet us in time. I also called Nick to see if they are alright. He sounded happy."

Sudden anxiety went through Sara. Pictures of Warrick, Greg and Nick with some girls were going through her head. And of course, the only thing which concerned her was the part involving Nick. Catherine sensed the change and tried to explain.

"He said they were in Warrick's place playing some games. They will get on their way in a half an hour."

"Oh, OK." – anxiety was replaced with relief as Sara went back into the bathroom to put some makeup on.

Catherine followed her and leaned on the door frame.

"So, nervous?"

"No, why would I be?" – Sara asked while watching Catherine from the mirror who didn't say anything. But, it was obvious she wasn't buying it. – "OK, maybe a little."

Catherine smiled.

"Well, I got your back, I promise. It's Nick's birthday and we're going to celebrate it! No place for solicitude, got it?"

Sara only nodded as she decided that Catherine has a point. It was selfish of her to think only about herself. It was Nick's day and she should act appropriately.

"Good! But, I still have an idea how to do that and to keep your butt safe. Do you want to hear it?"

"Go ahead."

"Simple – we go now before anyone comes there and you can warn everyone you need to stay quiet for one evening. I'm sure they will understand."

That was actually a great plan. And she cursed herself for not thinking it before.

"Let's go." – she grabbed the jacket and headed toward the door.

"Wait." – Cath said. – "What about the guitar? We are going to bring it, right? "

"Oh, right." – Sara went in her room leaving Catherine smiling and shaking her head. Even the strong Sara Sidle couldn't hide her nervousness. – "Got it, let's go!"

"Lead the way." – Catherine motioned as the two women left the apartment heading toward the parking lot. They decided to take Catherine's Denai.

"Well, let the night begin." – Catherine said while starting the car.

"_And let it end with me still sane."_ – Sara thought.

AN – OK, this chapter is a little longer, and I hope you'll like it. The night begins… Let me know what you think!


	5. A birthday kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: Sara's been going to a country bar to find her release, without anyone knowing. Now, it's Nick's birthday, and the group decided to take him there. Of course, Sara's not that crazy about the idea…Why? She's been known to sing a few songs there and she wants to keep that for herself. Of course, the stars are not on her side…

Thanks to: NickGilGreggonumber1fan, Gorgeous Nick Stokes, Emowyen, saeo, icklebitodd, heartagram69, loose-cannon-with-a-gun, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS, Blondie, Space-Case7029, lou xx, GeorgeEadsLover, Grace (really guys, you're the best! And for all of you expecting sara to sing, you won't be disappointed. Just not in this chapter...:))

**Chapter 5 – A birthday kiss**

Catherine parked her car in front of the bar glancing at the big house that stood before them,

"This is a big place!"

Sara was trying to see if the guys came early, but she didn't recognize any of the cars.

"Yeah, it's big. The owners live on the top floor, but they remodeled the bottom one for this."

"Partying in the living room. Cool!" – Catherine nodded approvingly. – "Well, are we going inside, or are we going to sit in the parking lot the entire evening?" – Cath asked as she noticed that Sara didn't even unbuckle her sit belt.

"Funny. Let's go. Help with the guitar." – she got out of the car taking a deep breath. There they were.

As they approached the entrance, Sara noticed Rob on the front door. He was one of the bouncers, but as long as she was going there, she never saw him actually doing his job. Most of the time, he sat in front talking to people. He noticed her right away.

"Well, well, well, isn't this one of my favorite girls?" – he also had a small accent. – "And you brought someone new. Rob, nice to meet you." – Rob offered Catherine a hand which she accepted smilingly. The man spread good energy around him.

"Catherine, nice to meet you."

Rob noticed a guitar and he looked at Sara.

"So, I presume you'll be expecting someone else, or did you decide to play tonight as well?"

Sara quickly shook her head.

"O, no, no playing, no singing tonight." – Catherine chuckled at once causing Rob to look at her.

"No singing? Ah, damn! And I was preparing myself to enjoy your beautiful voice. So, what's with the guitar?" – a couple of people passed by them, some of them nodding to Sara. That sight was very strange to Catherine and finally she realized Sara was not panicking for nothing. There was no way she could hide her truth for the rest of the evening.

"Well, some of ours colleagues are coming as well. Actually, one of them is from Texas and has a birthday, so we decided to do something special for him. Which brings me to another matter. I need a favor."

"Anything I can do to help. Especially of it has something to do with a birthday surprise."

Sara felt stupid thinking about what she wanted to ask. It would appear that she's embarrassed. She almost changed her mind, but Catherine jumped in.

"Well, considering the fact none of us knew that Sara was coming here, and that includes the birthday boy, she wanted that to be a part of her surprise for him. So, if you could spread the news to the waitresses. It's part of the birthday surprise, him being from Texas and all."

Sara felt Rob eyeing her but she said nothing.

"Sure, no problem. So, I presume the guitar is for him?" – Sara nodded. – "Well, he's one lucky bastard. I'll talk to Janis so she can spread the news. You girls enjoy yourself. And if you want I can keep the guitar here, until your group arrives. It's getting crowded there, so it would be safer."

Sara thought about it, and decided it would be for the best. She handed him the guitar and he placed it in the small room next to the entrance.

"Don't worry, honey, it will be safe." – Rob read her mind. – "Now, go enjoy yourself!"

Both of the women smiled and entered. They left their jackets in the wardrobe and Sara could see Catherine absorbing the scene.

"It's quite something, isn't it?"

"Hell, yeah. It's huge! But, there's something warm about it."

"Yes, that's why I like it. It's nothing like the clubs in the center."

Sara saw one of the waitresses waving her and recognized Janis.

"Come on. There's Janis."

They walked through the crowd, again people nodding to Sara until they reached a small blonde woman who linked her arm with Sara's.  
"Well, Rob tells me you'll have company tonight. And that we have to pretend we don't know you?" – Sara wanted to apologize, but Janis stopped her before she even had the chance. – "I'm kidding. He also told me it's a part of a surprise. So, for the rest of the evening, you're a stranger to me. But, before I start acting like I don't know you, here's your table for the evening. Now, my name is Janis and I'll be your waitress for tonight."

"Very funny. But, thanks, though." – Sara smiled at the little woman feeling very grateful. And relieved. – "This is Catherine, one of my colleagues, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." – Janis nodded – "So, what can I get you? Sara, a beer for you?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Catherine agreed on the drink, and Janis went her way. The place was crowded, although it was fairly early. Sara absorbed the scenery. The place was made from wood mostly, tables and benches also. That kind of arrangement provided more room. Chairs took a lot of room, and people could squeeze on a bench. Their table wasn't very big, but there will be plenty of room for their group. She only hoped that Nick will sit next to her.

"_Well, as long as Greg doesn't sit next to me, I'll be fine."_ – she thought, She loved Greg, but sitting that close on a bench was the perfect way for him to act like himself. Catherine noticed that Sara was in deep thought and she kicked her under the table a little.

"Care to share?"

"Nothing, I'm just checking the place. The band is still not here." – that was the only thing that worried her. If they are late, maybe Rob won't have the time to warn them as well.

"Well, it's still early. Come on, lighten up. And tell me; are there any cute guys here?" – Sara knew Catherine was just trying to ease her mood, but she was willing to give her a shot.

"As a matter of fact, there are. See those two guys at the end of the bar? The left one is actually a science teacher. Available and on the market:"

"So, why are you not interested in him?" – Catherine eyed her.

"Not really my type."

"Science teacher not your type? Since when?" – Sara pierced her with her look. She knew Catherine was referring to Grissom, but she couldn't really blame her.

"I'm just not interested."

"If you say so. He's very cute though. How are his moves?" – Sara looked surprised by Catherine's question which caused her to laugh. – "I meant, his dance moves."

Sara felt her cheeks blush, reminding her that she became way too paranoid this evening. And the guys weren't there yet.

"Well, actually, he is my dance partner here. I picked up several things from him."

Catherine nodded, obviously admiring the fact. There was something in a man who can dance.

"Well, maybe you two will have the chance to show some of your moves."

"I…don't think so."

Janis approached their table with their drinks.

"Here you go. By the way, Sara, Jason said hi." – Catherine realized that was the left guy's name.

"Tell him hi for me, and can you explain this also?" – she really didn't want to explain everything.

"Oh, I already did. He wanted to come over, but I stopped him. He likes your friend, though." – Janis winked at Catherine causing the older woman to smile. Just than she noticed a few faces that she never saw and she figured out that was Sara's group. – "Well, I'm going back to my role. I presume this is your group?"

Both, Sara and Catherine looked over to the door and saw that Warrick, Greg and Nick arrived. Catherine waved at them.

"Yap, that's them. Well, they clean up pretty nicely. Don't you think?"

The question was referred to Sara, but her eyes were fixated on Nick. He really looked great. Although, there was nothing special about his look, but the idea of seeing him outside of work made her excited. Sara noticed that he had a new shirt, and it fit him perfectly. The olive color really suited him, even if he wore black most of the time. The jeans he wore also made her think of some naughty things. She caught herself gulping, a move noticed by Janis. She leaned forward whispering.

"I presume he's the birthday boy?" – Sara smiled nodding her head. Luckily Catherine wasn't looking. – "Well, I think you could've gotten away without buying him a present, because he is looking at you like he's ready to unwrap you."

"Janis!" – Sara screamed causing Catherine to look.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just stepped on her foot. Well, I better show them to their table." – Janis was smiling causing Sara to shift in her place. – "Hello, boys, my name is Janis and I'll be your waitress. This is your table. " – she grabbed Nick's arm and literally pushed him next to Sara. – "What can I get you?"

"_Very subtle, Janis."_ – Sara thought as she smiled at Nick a little.

The boys agreed on beer and Janis went on her way. Warrick sat next to Cath and Greg sat next to Nick.

"Well, this is a great place!" – Greg exclaimed as he took in the scenery. Warrick's eyes followed as Nick was looking at Sara.

"Well, you look very nice."

"You mean, compared to how I look every day?" – she joked.  
"No, I didn't mean that. It's just…" – he glanced over her body noticing the whole look causing Sara to shiver. – "You really look like you belong here. And trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, it's your birthday and I couldn't come in my track suit."

Nick coughed a little, feeling the redness in his cheeks.

"Well…I appreciate it. Really appreciate it." – Nick smiled now causing Sara to blush.

Warrick coughed nudging Catherine a little. She looked at him as he motioned her to play along. Nick and Sara were oblivious to the rest of the crowd, and Greg was observing some girl who passed bye.

"You know, you girls forgot to give our Nick a birthday kiss."

AN – Well, this is all for now. :) Next chapter is coming very soon. Trust me! But, I would love to hear what you think of this one.


	6. Happy birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: Sara's been going to a country bar to find her release, without anyone knowing. Now, it's Nick's birthday, and the group decided to take him there. Of course, Sara's not that crazy about the idea…Why? She's been known to sing a few songs there and she wants to keep that for herself. Of course, the stars are not on her side…

Thanks to: Emowyen (love your reviews – keep it up!), Veronica10, icklebitodd, mudhousejunkie22, Space-Case7029, Beka Rhade, GeorgeEadsLover, Cheryl, saeo, charmed1818, AnMaDeRoNi (you'll just have to wait and see – but you will be happy), marie, Emma, csialltheway, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS, heartagram69, Hannah, Daisyangel, forensicsfan (I'm honored to get a good review from «the master» :)), Sugar-Coated-Goodbyes, Grace, Miki (thanks. It means a lot that you think I got the characters right), SARAnNICK4EVA, NickGilGreggonumber1fan, alwayswrite05

**Chapter 6 – Happy birthday**

"Nicky!" – Catherine yelled playing along. – "You just sat there not giving me a chance to give you a birthday kiss. Now stand up!"

Everyone laughed as Nick stood up so Catherine can lean forward to kiss him.

"Well, Nicky, I really wish you a happy birthday!" – she kissed him on his cheeks and squeezed his arm a little bit hard. – "And may this be the one you'll remember for some time."

Warrick chuckled at this, not so subtle move from Catherine. That was her way of telling Nick to move his ass. Sometimes she can be very forceful.

Sara felt everyone's eyes on her. It was obvious that it was expected that she kisses him too. Nick sat back down and turned towards her, grinning and waiting. Warrick looked down not been able to keep his smirk down, which caused Catherine to look at him warningly.

"No birthday kiss from you?" – Nick asked grinning.

Sara rolled her eyes as she leaned forward. She could feel his warm breath on her face as she placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. It was a very slow kiss and, although, a friendly one, it was still full of meaning.

"Happy birthday, Nicky." – she whispered in his ear. Nick lost his ability to speak and only nodded to her.

"So, when did you guys come here?" – Greg asked oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh, we decided to come a little early to check things out. But, not that long ago. By the way, Gris said he'll be on time, so I guess we should wait for him before Nicky opens his presents. His face lit up immediately.

"There are presents? I only see one." – he noticed a small package next to Catherine.

"Oh, we stashed Sara's gift in the back room. Don't worry."

"Well, I can't wait to see what it is." – he looked at her while she was sipping her beer refusing to catch his eyes. It appeared that every time she did, it made her feel like a teenage girl on a first date.

"So, when does a band starts to play here?" – Warrick asked.

"Not for another half an hour." – Sara responded casually.

"How would you know?" – Nick asked causing Sara to stiff. She completely forgot that she really needs to keep her guard up.

"Janis, the waitress, told us. We already asked." – Catherine quickly responded. The group accepted the answer and nodded. Janis approached the table smiling.  
"Well, here you go your drinks. If I can do anything for you, just call." – she nudged at Sara. – "Miss, can you come with me to the back room?"

Sara nodded and stood up. This was the first time the boys got to see her whole appearance. Tight jeans were really working for her. They were working for Nick also, who shifted in his place a little. Even Warrick looked impressed. Greg was drooling, of course.

"It's probably about your gift. I'm going to get it." – she quickly turned around following Janis to the back room.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." – she smugly responded.

"Why did you call me here?"

"So, that birthday boy can see you standing up, of course!" – she laughed causing Sara to roll her eyes. – "I'm kidding. I just wanted you to know that I grabbed the guitar from Rob and it's here. So, anytime you want it, just ask me and I'll unlock the door for you."

"OK, thanks. So, are the guys here?" – she meant the band.

"Yap, I saw them pulling in the parking lot. They'll be up shortly." – Janis noticed Sara's worried look. – "Do you want to stay here for a minute? You look like you're going to faint."

Sara simply nodded leaning back on one of the closets.

"So, Cath, tell us, do we need to thank you for Sara's appereance?" – Greg asked still in shock.  
"No, Greg, I had nothing to do with it. She's a big girl; she can dress herself."

"Not like that! I mean, she's gorgeous!"

Catherine noticed Nick's abstracted look and she wanted to wake him up a bit.

"Well, she had a good motivation."

Nick was being quiet, playing with the bottle, trying not to think about Sara's appearance too much, considering his current state. But Catherine's words caused him to look up. He thought she was referring to Grissom, who was a bit late. Sara always had a soft spot for their boss. Seeing that Nick was not responding, she decided to push a bit.

"I mean, we don't celebrate birthdays that often. Not like this, I mean. And Nicky's birthday is a perfect occasion to dress up a bit."

Nick looked up meeting Catherine's smile. Warrick was also grinning, while Greg was distracted again by some girl who walked by.

"Well, our boss is here." – he stopped the looks, as they all turned to see Grissom entering the place. He seemed very uncomfortable. Usually he was in this kind of places only after a crime has already been committed. He noticed his people and walked toward them.

"There you are. Nicky, happy birthday." – Grissom shook his hand and offering him a present.

"Well, now that we're all here, why don't you open your gifts, and I'll go help Sara with hers." – Catherine stood up and walked away. Grissom couldn't help but not to feel confused a little.

"Why would she need help with a gift?" – but Catherine was on her way already, while the rest of them just shrugged.

Nick opened Grissom's gift first. It was a book called "Forensic Insect Identification Cards - A Collection of Insects Associated With Crime Scenes»

Nick smiled knowing how this was a typical Grissom present. After that he opened Greg's gift. It was another book, this one called: "Forensics' for dummies".  
"Thanks Greg." – Nick looked at Greg who was very proud of his choice. – "But, are you sure you're done with it already?"

"Very funny, Nick. Very, very funny."

Next present was Catherine's who was still in the back room with Sara, but he decided to open it anyway. When he saw a chem. set, he shook his head.

"Are all of mine gifts related to my job?"

Just than Warrick looked up and saw Sara and Catherine approaching.

"Ahm...not all of them." – he muttered making all of the guys look up. Nick's face immediately turned into a confused one.

"Oh…"

"I'll say…"

"Jesus.." – were the comments flying from their table. The women finally managed to get through the crowd and to their table.

"Jeez, this place is really getting crowded." – Catherine sighed as she sat back down.

Sara however remained standing as she offered Nick her gift.

"Well, here you go, happy birthday." – she said trying to sound as casual as possible. She could feel everyone's stare, but she couldn't care less. She was interested more on Nick's reaction. And, he was speechless. He took the guitar in his hands and Sara sat back down. He gently ran his hands over the beautiful instrument, not quite grasping the concept that he should say something.

"Well…do you like it?" – Sara asked quietly.

"Yeah, Nicky, come one, say something." – Catherine nudged Nick under the table causing his to jump.

"What?"

Warrick laughed at his friend knowing how confused he really is. He remembered the conversation where Nick was telling him about the most beautiful guitar he saw in the mall. He also said how much it costs…Warrick's eyes fell on Sara who was still waiting for Nick's reaction.

"Do.You.Like.It?" – Greg was also feeling desperate.

"Sara…" – he turned towards her. – "This is the guitar from the mall."

"Yes, it is. I remembered you drooling over it, so you made my job easier." – she smiled looking in his eyes which showed affection and something more. But, she couldn't force herself to think that way.

"Thank you so much." – Nick placed the guitar next to him and gave her a big hug. He buried his head in her hair and whispered again.

"Thank you."

"You're very well welcome." – she smiled back. The whole group was watching, and than Catherine remembered.  
"There's a card attached to it."

Well, people, I want to thank all of you who reviewed! And I'm so happy you liked Janis's character, I kind of based her on a friend of mine who got me in awkward situations more than once. Here's another one, hope you like it! Next one will be up in two days, it's almost finished!


	7. Let's welcome our lovely miss Sidle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: Sara's been going to a country bar to find her release, without anyone knowing. Now, it's Nick's birthday, and the group decided to take him there. Of course, Sara's not that crazy about the idea…Why? She's been known to sing a few songs there and she wants to keep that for herself. Of course, the stars are not on her side…

**Thanks to: heartagram69, Gorgeous Nick Stokes, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS (well, I think you'll like this chapter.), Beka Rhade, Emowyen ( I REALLY love your reviews! You point out the good things, and give me a few ideas. Hope you will like this too.), Cheryl, cheersZG (I'm glad you found yourself in Janis. And I hope you don't give your friends as much as trouble.:)), AnMaDeRoNi, Mma63 (Thank you soo much), Space-Case7029 (well, Janis is pretty special), ANNJE, charmed1818, saeo, fanficaddict, Daisyangel (well, Warrick gave him his present before, so I didn't write it here. Truthfully, I couldn't remember anymore work related gifts.:)), bubble cat, umm**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Let's welcome our lovely miss Sidle**

Nick let go of Sara, only now noticing the card. He untied and opened it. He was never good at hiding his emotions, and this time he didn't even want to hide them. The written words were the most beautiful ones someone ever dedicated him. And it was Sara who wrote them. That made him feel even more for her and he thought that wasn't possible. His whole heart already belonged to her, not that he was willing to admit that to anyone. Not wanting to fall apart and admitting his undying love for her in front of everyone, he smiled, even though his face showed more than a simple affection.

"Well, I have to say, this is getting to be one of my favorite birthdays." – the group shared his smile. The atmosphere was becoming a little bit intense, so Greg decided to easy it up a bit.

"So, is there dancing here?"

"The band is not playing yet, Greg. But, I promise you, I'll dance with you tonight." – Catherine patted him on his hand.

Nick glanced towards Sara who was smiling seeing how Greg was excited by the idea.

"I believe I mentioned my goal for this evening, miss Sidle."

Sara decided to play dumb.

"And what was that?"

"Well, to share at least one dance with you. Now I know, you're not crazy for this type of music, but don't worry, I'll hold you."

Sara took a sip of her drink glancing at Nick.

"I'm not worried. And it is your birthday; I'll try to survive for one night."

"Good. I'm gonna hold you to that."

"You do that." – they shared another look while the group was discussing something work related. Just than, the band went up on the stage and everyone started to applaud, causing Nick and Sara to break the connection.

"Hello, everyone! I'm glad to see some old and some new faces this evening! I welcome all of you here and I hope you'll enjoy yourselves!"

Everyone started clapping as the band started their first song. Sara immediately recognized Keith Urban's song "You're my better half".

_Car door slams; it's been a long day at work_

_I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth_

_The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair_

_I pull into the drive and you're standing there._

Normally she would sing along, but she had to restrain herself. However, she started to grin as her favorite part of the song came.

_And you look at me_

_And give me that come-here-baby smile_

_It's all gonna be alright_

_You take my hand_

_And you pull me close and you hold me tight._

She glanced towards Nick who was smiling.

"_That's the smile…"_ – she thought.

_It's the sweet love that you give to me_

_That makes me believe we can make it through anything_

_'Cause when it all comes down_

_And I'm feeling like I'll never last_

_I just lean on you 'cause baby_

_You're my better half._

Sara really wanted to sing along, especially the next part. But, that would blow her cover. However, Nick didn't have that problem as he sang along.

_They say behind every man is a good woman_

_But I think that's a lie_

_'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side_

_You don't know how much I count on you to help me_

_When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in._

He looked at her which caused her to blush and smile shyly. She knew the song word for word, and every time she listened to it, she thought of Nick. They were really good in their jobs, but when they worked together they were even better. They completed each other.

"This is a good song! I've never heard it before" – Catherine yelled over music dancing in her seat.

"Yeah, actually, it's quite good." – Warrick shared her opinion. Grissom however got his hands on his book and he was oblivious to everything.

As the song was coming to an end, Sara began to wonder what they will play next. Usually, they started with a fast song, but the slow song always followed after. They loved to mix a little, to feel the crowd in the beginning. One day, it was raining, and everyone was more into slow songs. She tried to recognize the melody feeling Warrick's look on her. He motioned to her that he'll keep his mouth shut. The song they decided to play caused Nick to shift in his place. It was "She's in love", by Mark Wills and every time he heard it, it reminded him of Sara and her crush on Grissom. The song was actually on a CD he borrowed her. Catherine got nervous sitting in one place for that long, so she grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him up.

"Come on, let's spin a little!"

A lot of people were dancing, so they joined them. Catherine laughed at Greg since he had no idea where to put his hands. Finally, she placed them on her hips and Greg blushed.

"It's just a dance, Greg. Relax!"

Everyone laughed as they watched Greg squirm. Nick stopped smiling when familiar lines came.

_Told everyone I'm doing fine_

_Learned how to get on with my life_

_I just want what's best for her_

_So I lied_

_Found a note on my door last night_

_Said, "I'll be your friend 'till the day I die"_

_But you should know I found someone_

_Now she's in love._

He looked over at Grissom, who was still engrossed in the book. However, Warrick caught his eyes and smiled sympathetically. The entire staff knew about Sara's crush. However, it appeared to be over. Not to Nick, of course, who was always paranoid when it came to Sara.

_She's in love_

_She's got that fire in her eyes_

_She's in love_

_How her smile lights up the sky_

_It's like she's walking on air_

_She's been set free_

_Still I can't believe_

_She's in love_

_Strolling down a one-way street_

_She's in love_

_You'd swear her heart has wings_

_She's in love_

_Why can't it be me?_

It never occurred to Sara what Nick was thinking. Sure, she had a crush on Grissom before, but that was all over. She didn't know if Nick had someone special in his life. Sure, they were friends, but he could've dated someone and not tell anyone. That was the reason why that song always made her feel sad. The way how Nick smiled always seemed related to something. The last past weeks his smiles became more frequent, and she was terrified that they were related to some new girl in his life. A girl that wasn't her.

"_Why can't it be me?"_ – she sang the words in her head.

She was so engrossed in her thought she didn't even see Janis waving at her.

"Ahm..Sar, I think that waitress is trying to catch your eye." – Warrick nudged her.

"What? Where?" – she asked confused. She looked around seeing the panic look on Janis's face.

"_Well, that wasn't very subtle of her."_ – she thought as she was starting to stand up. Nick and Warrick looked at each other as she left the table without explanation. Janis's look was enough for that. Something was going on and she could explain later. Of course, she would have to think up an excuse.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" – Sara asked panic showing in her voice.

Janis was out of breath as she led her aside. They finally reached the very end of the room and Janis sighed.

"I'm…sorry."

"Sorry about what?" – even if Sara wasn't a CSI, this was a dead give away moment that something bad will happen.

"You see, I was in the basement when the guys from a band came in here. They were eager to start playing, so I didn't have the time to inform them about your disguise for the evening."

"Can't you go up there now?" – Sara felt her heart speed a little.

"And how am I supposed to do anything? Do you want me to whisper the situation to John's ear while he sings?"

"Ahm..yes?"- her voice was small, but she knew that was a wish that's not going to happen.

"Look, honey, just pray that John will go through his first set without calling on you. And than I'll explain everything. Promise! I'll even stand next to the stage, so I can tell him as soon as he steps down."

"OK, OK…I think that's a good idea. I mean, the evening just started. It would be paranoid to assume something will happen in the first half an hour." - she started going back to her table, Janis in tow.

"That's the spirit. But, I'll get you another beer, nevertheless. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Just than the song was finishing, and John stopped playing. He stepped closer to the microphone and announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I didn't even realize that our lovely Miss Sidle was here tonight! Let's give her a big applause and ask her to come up here to join us in a couple of songs!"

* * *

A/N – Well, people I know that I promised that this chapter would be up sooner, but I've been a little busy. :) But, I think you will like this, nevertheless. And it's a good preview of what will happen next. 


	8. Think really hard

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: Sara's been going to a country bar to find her release, without anyone knowing. Now, it's Nick's birthday, and the group decided to take him there. Of course, Sara's not that crazy about the idea…Why? She's been known to sing a few songs there and she wants to keep that for herself. Of course, the stars are not on her side…

Thanks to: BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS (you're really making my days with your reviewes! – I hope you like the song choice), charmed1818, fanficaddict, braelyn, Jenuine, CinnamonFaerie, alwayswrite05, Shelbers, Bookworm0485, AnMaDeRoNi, Sahariah, Space-Case7029, icklebitodd, heartagram69, isabell89, Gorgeous Nick Stokes, slythringrl, shadowryder, GeorgeEadsLover, Blondie, Emowyen (I hope you like this!), bubble cat, spooky-phoenix, moonlightpoetry, Gabrielle, Mma63, angel-nat-nat

**Chapter 8 – Surprise, surprise…**

Catherine and Greg returned from their dance, and Greg looked like he was on seventh heaven. He got to share a slow dance with one of the hottest women he knew and he wasn't hiding his excitement.

"Well, Greggo, you look like you had a good time." – Nick chuckled seeing Greg's flushed face.

"Hey, I got to dance with Catherine. If that's not the good reason to be in a great mood, I don't know what is. And, boys, I highly recommend it." – he winked at Catherine who simply rolled her eyes. Nick on the other hand had other plans. Sure, he had no problems dancing with Catherine, but his mind was set up on someone else. He was eager to share a dance with Sara who was talking to Janis. He looked over and saw that she was getting nervous. But, he couldn't tell what was going on. Warrick was still laughing at Greg who moved in his seat trying to demonstrate just how he danced with Catherine.

"Well, I guess, Cath, that you'll have to dance with me also." – Warrick smiled at the woman next to him.

"No problem, Warrick. However, I think birthday boy deserves the dance first. What do you say, Nick?" – she saw that he was on the other planet staring at something. She followed his look and saw Sara discussing something with Janis.

"_Well, this can't be good…"_ – she thought. Not wanting for Nick to get suspicious, she turned the conversation around.

"Hey, Nick!" – she yelled a bit.

"What?" – he turned around startled.

"I got the dibs to dance with you first."

"Oh, OK." – he wanted to turn around again, but Catherine grabbed his arm.

"Hey, did I tell you how Lindsey picked up your gift?"

It was obvious to Warrick that Catherine was trying to distract Nick. Since he also felt that something was going on, he decided to play along.

"Yeah, Nick. Aren't you worried that a little girl can already tell that you need help?"

"Funny. But, seriously, your presents are obviously trying to tell me something." – Nick joked around, distraction obviously working.

"Nick, you're a good CSI. Don't worry." – Grissom chipped in not taking his eyes from his book. Everyone turned around and started to laugh. It was just like Grissom to stay in his world, but still take part in the conversation.

"Thanks, man. And I won't." – Nick said.

"Nick knows we were just joking." – Warrick added and paused a bit, getting and idea. – "However, if our presents were trying to tell him that, I wonder what Sara's present was saying…"

He said that almost to himself, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Catherine hid her smirk taking a sip from her beer raising her eyebrows at Nick, waiting for an answer. Everyone's eyes were on Nick. Like the question was referred to him.

"I wouldn't know." – he blushed at looked down trying not to grin.

"You wouldn't?" – Catherine asked.

"No."

"Even if you think really hard?" – she decided to point out some things that were obvious. Those two need a real push. These little hints weren't working for them. And luckily, Sara wasn't at the table to kill her. However, Nick's mind still didn't allow him to see things through this perspective. He didn't allow himself to think Sara was trying to show him something. It was easier to think it was just a present. If not easier, it was safer for his heart. He looked her up straight in the eyes.

"No."

She decided to drop it catching the change of his behavior. His eyes changed from happy to sad.

She nodded and looked up to look at the band. The song was finishing and she saw the singer looking at Sara's direction. He whispered something to his guitarist pointing at her.

"Oh, hell…" – she muttered causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it?" – Warrick asked worried. She smiled nervously not really knowing what to say. However, John didn't have that problem.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I didn't even realize that our lovely Miss Sidle was here tonight! Let's give her a big applause and ask her to come up here to join us in a couple of songs!"_

"Funny, that almost sounded like he said Sara's name." – Greg laughed looking at Catherine who was doing everything else but smiling. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words were actually coming out.

Nick noticed the silence and looked at her.

"Catherine?"

"I can't believe this…" – Sara froze in place.

Janis put one hand on her shoulder.

"Did I mention the fact that I'm sorry?" – Janis apologetically smiled.

Sara however kept staring at John who was motioning for her to come up.

"You know, I think it's better that this happened now…you know…before everyone…ahmm….you can now do something…ahm…something…you know what? – Janis raised her hands in surrender. – "I've got nothing! You're screwed. I don't know what to say. You better go up. I think you'll be safer there than at your table."

Sara glanced towards her crowd, and everyone was staring at her. All except Catherine who was motioning for the waitress to get more drinks. That woman knew how to estimate the time when drinks will be needed.

She grabbed the tequila shot from one table and gulped it turning to Janis.

"I'm going up."

"That's the spirit!"

Just than the band started to play the song and Sara froze again a little, looking back at Janis, who was trying not to laugh.

"Well, maybe Mr. Buckaroo over there won't notice the lyrics…"

Sara shook her head and approached the stage with everyone clapping. Janis turned around and not looking at anyone she muttered.

"Yeah, fat chance." – than she realized that the group who was sitting at the table Sara snatched the drink from was looking at her funnily. – "I'll get you another shot. On the house." – she smiled and left to get a better view.

Sara came near a stage and John pulled her up smiling at her.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. A big applause for our lovely Sara."

She smiled at him deliberately avoiding people's stares. The band repeated the first part of the song and Sara took a deep breath before approaching the microphone. She closed her eyes and started to sing swaying a little in the rhythm.

_I ain't a lookin' for a smart guy school guy_

_Some proud in-crowd decked-out necktie_

_I need a man who can tame a wild mustang_

_Knows the difference 'tween love and lust thang_

_Somebody who looks a whole lot like you_

_Buckaroo_

She opened her eyes seeing everyone getting wilder. She smiled feeling a little more relaxed as she sang the next part.

_Ain't interested in a yes 'mam yes man_

_I'll pass on the politically correct man_

_I'm set on fencin' in a desperado_

_Takes my breath away like Colorado_

_Who ain't afraid to walk a mile in my boots_

_Buckaroo._

Her eyes shifted towards Nick who was staring at her with his mouth open. Remembering the next part she closed her eyes a bit.

"_Oh, God help me."_ – she thought.

_Heaven knows what I might do_

_If I had me a cowboy like you_

_Oh, Buckaroo_

She looked at Nick and their eyes locked together for just a second, but enough for Nick to blush, causing Warrick to laugh.

Catherine screamed a bit standing up clapping.

"Alright, Sara!"

Greg joined in, as he saw Sara start to dance on the stage letting her self relax. She took the microphone in her hand and continued.

_Don't have to wow me like a long beard Shakespeare_

_Just talk plain talk right here in my ear_

_If you aspire to sophistication_

_I'll tell you now you're in the wrong location_

_Get out of here before this country girl gets to you_

_But, if you like sunset on the painted desert_

_The Lone Ranger and spaghetti westerns_

_I'll tell you right now I'm the one for you_

_Oh, Buckaroo_

The song was ending and Catherine started to clap again, nudging Warrick next to her to do the same.

"Come on guys, our girl deserves a big applause!"

They all joined her clapping, even Nick who was now smiling full force. Catherine leaned forward not wanting everyone to hear as she whispered in Nick's ear.

"Well, Nicky, have you changed your mind about the meaning of your present?"

He turned to her, waiting for her to continue, but she only pointedly raised her eyebrows at him.

A/N – Well, people, there you go! "The song"! I want to thank all of you who suggested the song, but I already had a song in mind, hence the title. :)

Tell me what you think of a choice. It's a Lee Ann Womack song – Buckaroo.


	9. She's everything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: Sara's been going to a country bar to find her release, without anyone knowing. Now, it's Nick's birthday, and the group decided to take him there. Of course, Sara's not that crazy about the idea…Why? She's been known to sing a few songs there and she wants to keep that for herself. Of course, the stars are not on her side…

Thanks to: GeorgeEadsLover (we'll see about the song. :)), MadGeorge (I wish you would write something with Save a horse...), icklebitodd, alwayswrite05, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS (again, LOVED you review – you really made my day! Hope you'll like this one), Shelbers, heartagram69, charmed1818, wow, saraluver (glad you love both of my stories!), Blondie (yeah, gotta love Lee Ann Womack), Space-Case7029, AnMaDeRoNi, Braelyn, Sahariah (glad you liked it:)), Me, Special Agent Bri (glad you joined), spooky-phoenix

**Chapter 9 – She's everything**

Nick didn't turn around when he heard Catherine's words. They were simple and he knew the answer to the question she's been asking. His eyes were still fixated on Sara who was obviously trying to look anywhere but at their group. Her breathing was accelerated and she was motioning to John that she's done for now. John thanked her again and started to prepare for their next song. The group was in a good mood after Sara's performance, so they decided to continue in the same rhythm.

Nick remained standing trying to follow Sara's moved as she got off the stage and back into the crowd. He needed to talk to her, needed to see her flushed face as he confronted her. There was no way that he would let this go. His plan wasn't to make her feel uncomfortable; he just needed to see emotions on her face. The one he knew she would never say out loud. That was the moment he decided to take Warrick's advice. He got a new shirt, now he had to get Sara. No more waiting.  
This night will be the end of it.

Catherine on the other hand knew that the last thing Nick needed to do was to confront Sara.

_  
"She's probably very nervous. Yeah, like someone could blame her. Thank God that these guys weren't present when I danced all those years ago…"_ - Catherine's thoughts terrified her, so she decided to do one thing that she tried to do the entire night; distract Nick, before he got some weird idea and decided to leave the table to find Sara.

"Hey, Nick! We were about to make a toast," - she smiled at his confused face.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sara to come back?"

"Come on, man, I seriously need a drink after this. I'm sure we'll be on our next round by the time she gets back. Seriously, I'm still waiting to wake up! And considering Greg's face, he's one step behind from fainting." - Warrick laughed at Greg who was gaping.

"Close your mouth, Greg, it's not attractive." - Catherine nudged Greg, but with no affect.

"OK, I have a question." - Grissom said announcing his presence. Apparently, Sara singing was enough to bring him back to reality. - "Was I the only one who had absolutely no idea what's going on?"

"Well, it wouldn't be that surprising if you were, but, no, Gris, this time you weren't. Sara was keeping this a secret." - Catherine chuckled seeing his raised eyebrows. She knew this was a big surprise for him. Well, for all of them. However he and Nick had other reasons to be surprised. Grissom thought that Sara was just like him; all work and no play, and Nick…well, he was a man in love.

"So, she didn't tell anyone?" - his question was answered with 4 people shaking their heads no. - "Why?"

"Maybe this was her rollercoaster." - Warrick just smiled knowingly at him. He was still having nightmares from the time Grissom took him on one of his rides.

Grissom thought about that for a second and nodded his head in approval.

"But!" - Warrick turned his attention towards Catherine. - "I think this pretty lady had some clue. Thanks for the drinks, by the way."

Catherine avoided Warrick's stare, while trying to keep the smirk off her own face.  
"Come on, spill Catherine!"

"OK, I knew. But, I only found out about it yesterday. Sara needed someone to watch her back."

"Why didn't she ask me?" - the words left Nick' mouth before he knew it. He was somewhat hurt that Sara hid something like this from him. But, he was even more hurt that when she decided to finally tell someone, she chose Catherine over him. Suddenly, his paranoia entered his mind again and his doubts were reflecting on his face. Catherine noticed the look right away. She was used to it, also. There were a lot of nights when Nick had that face. Those nights were usually the one when Sara was working with Grissom. It was like he expected that they will announce their new relationship at the end of their shift. She leaned forward and touched his hand which was wrapped tightly around the beer bottle.

"She wanted this day to be all about you."

No one at the table heard what Catherine was saying, but it was obvious that it brought a smile to Nick's face. Suddenly the whole group was interrupted with the sound of Grissom's pager and the same thought crossed their minds. No one wanted this night to finish so soon, since it was getting more exited by the minute.

"Please, Gris, tell me we're not needed at work." - Catherine sighed.

"No. You're not. However, I am. Don't worry; I won't call you if it's not completely necessary."

Unfortunately, the world of crime wasn't aware that it was Nick's birthday.  
Grissom stood up and shook Nick's hand once again.

"Nicky, sorry to leave so soon. Happy birthday, again."

"Thanks, man." - Nick returned the smile trying hard not to show how happy he actually was that Grissom was leaving. Not because he hated his company, just because the situation resembled like the one he had when he was a kid. He wanted to make a move on Sara tonight, and the last thing he needed was Grissom watching him. It was like when his parents attended his junior prom. The thought of it send a shiver down his spine. He watched his friends say goodbye, and after he left Warrick started to laugh.

"Seriously, Nick, you really need to work on your poker face. I mean, I've never seen someone saying goodbye with that kind of smile. "

"What are you talking about man?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. You didn't want Grissom to be here. You know, if I didn't know you were sitting here the entire time, I would've thought you had something to do with that page."

Catherine burst into laughter causing Greg to look up.  
"OK, I really feel left out. Care to fill me in?"

"Not really." - Nick quickly responded.

Warrick on the other hand smirked, deciding he needed to play with Nick a bit.  
"You know, why not? It's not like it's secret, right, Cath?"

She glanced at him her smile becoming wider.

"Well, I don't think it's a secret. And Greggo here is a part of our group. He deserves to know."

It was obvious that the drinks were affecting both of them, but Nick never thought that Warrick will blab something like this to Greg. And besides that, Catherine had no idea. She made remarks about his feeling fro Sara, but nothing conclusive. It was than that he decided to kill Warrick. It was obvious that his friend can't keep his mouth shut.

"Look, Greg, they are just fooling with you. Really, there's nothing."

"Why don't I be the judge of that? Miss Willows, Mr. Brown, care to share?"

"Look, while you're sharing, although I don't know what, I'm going to stretch my legs." – Nick needed to get out of there.

"Tell Sara hi for us!" - Catherine said with a wink causing Warrick to spill his beer.

"I will." - Nick muttered and got up from the table.

"Oh, and ask if someone took any pictures of Sara! The lab deserves to see them as well." – Greg smiled, but he was still mad at himself for forgetting the camera.

Nick managed to smile bitterly, as he started his search. The place was getting more crowded with the minute, and he had problems figuring out where Sara was.  
Finally his eyes found her. She was leaning on the counter talking to Janis. He saw Janis look up and smile.

"Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

Sara was feeling very relieved and very nervous at the same time. Relieved because she didn't have to worry about her friends finding out; and nervous, because she still had to confront them.

She thanked John and got off the stage. Janis was waiting for her with a big smile on her face.

"Well, that was something!"

"Yes, now you're here. No basement duties now?" – Sara was sarcastic but Janis didn't mind. She was actually having the time of her life.

"No. I was all free to enjoy the show!"

"Great." – Sara muttered.

"Hey, you don't look that good. Need to throw up?"

"I'm fine. I just need a few minutes to calm down."

"You should think twice about that." – Janis knowingly winked.

"About what?"

"Calming down. Because, your cowboy was seriously turned on."

"JANIS!" – Sara almost screamed. Normally she didn't mind Janis's bluntness, but she was a little wired up.

"I'm just saying…I threw a couple of glance towards him, and he was obviously very happy to watch you dance like that. You should really keep up with him."

"OK, I'm not talking to you any more."

"OK, but that means you'll have to go back." – Janis was calling her bluff.

Sara simply sighed. She wasn't mad at Janis, and she didn't want to go back to her table yet.

"I don't know what to do. Maybe I can bail through the back door." – she was thinking out loud.

"Come on, Sara, seriously, I don't know why you are so wired up. You were really good. And your friends thought that also. I'm sure they're waiting for you to go back. Well, all besides one, because the older one is leaving." – Janis saw Grissom leave.

"Grissom is leaving?" – Sara asked afraid to turn around. She was afraid that he left because of her. That he was disappointed to see her like that.

"Well, I don't know his name, but I can tell you your special friend doesn't mind."

"He's not my special friend! He's my…normal friend." – Sara muttered through her teeth.

"Yeah, what ever you say. Anyway, your group is smaller now. You can go back."

"I can't believe Grissom took off. I mean, who does he think I am? I just sang there! I deserve to have fun!" – she was getting angry now.

"I hear you, sister! But, I would get rid of those thoughts for now. Your Mr.Buckaroo is coming this way."

Sara stiffened.

"Stop calling him that."

"Why? You don't want anyone else to use your special nickname for him?"

"You're having way too much fun with this."

"Smile." – Janis whispered nudging Sara to turn around. And than she took off.

Sara took a deep breath as she turned around to meet with Nick's bright smile. Their looks were fixated on one another as Nick approached her. She felt her cheeks getting warmer and realized she was blushing. Nick finally made his way through and he leaned on the counter, smiling, but not saying a word, which was making Sara even more nervous.

"Well?" – she couldn't stand the staring and the silence anymore. Not that she mind the staring, because even she had to admit that Nick's eyes emitted something more than just friendship. She was taking in every inch of his face while her eyes were watching his smile disappear. He was just watching her with those brown eyes that always made her melt. Her heart was beating faster with every second that passed bye, without speaking. Just looking at her. Even if he had any idea what he wanted to say, about how beautiful she looked, or how she made him feel when she met his eyes when she was singing, it wouldn't be enough. She deserved more than just words. She heard enough of empty words, lies, betrayal. He listened to a soft tune that was playing, and he got one step closer. Again, without any words he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Her hand was so warm and he didn't want to let her go. Even when they found a spot, his grip was still hard as he pressed their joined hands on his chest, while other hand found her hip.

Sara was feeling so much in that moment, and one of emotions was fear. She was a rationalist; she didn't like the guessing game. But, Nick didn't want to talk. He just brought her even closer until her head found his warm neck and he felt her breath against it.

"Nicky…?" – she whispered in his ear.

"Shhh."

He gently moved to the music taking her with him. It seemed like the entire room felt something magical in the air, and the only thing heard was a soft tune and John's voice singing:

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

_Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

_Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a-blowing_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

_And she's a lover when she's loving _

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

Sara's fears were replaced with a feeling of love. She felt so warm in Nick's embrace, with her hand in his, just above his heart. Her other hand was making small circles on the back of his neck, causing his skin to burn. She wanted to look into his eyes; she needed to see his eyes to convince herself that what she saw behind them didn't disappear. She needed reassurance. Slowly, she lifted her head from his shoulder and Nick opened his eyes meeting her soft glare.

"Nicky…?"

Again he shushed her, bringing his lips to hers, closing the distance between them. Maybe it was all the beer, maybe it was the music, but both of them felt like they were spinning. He moved back a bit, wanting to see her reaction. Her eyes remained closed as she was breathing heavily.

"Open your eyes, beautiful. I want to see your eyes." – he whispered.

She obeyed him, and met his look.

* * *

A/N – It's snowing here today, and it made me a bit soft, hence the soft feelings in this chapter. :) Anyway, while I was thinking of a proper conversation between Nick and Sara, I decided to make a scene without them actually speaking. What can I say, blame it on a snow! It always makes me fuzzy.  
Anyway, what did you think? I'm dying to know! 


	10. How can he do that to her?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just an idea, but trust me you can't get anything from that! Leave me to live in fiction

Summary: Sara's been going to a country bar to find her release, without anyone knowing. Now, it's Nick's birthday, and the group decided to take him there. Of course, Sara's not that crazy about the idea…Why? She's been known to sing a few songs there and she wants to keep that for herself. Of course, the stars are not on her side…

Thanks to: hogwartsalumni, Beka Rhade, isabell89 (I'm in Croatia and it's snowing again here :)), Cheryl, saeo, alwayswrite05, forensicsfan (I'm glad you've been lurking:) Enjoy!), Grace (I have a friend like Janis also. Aren't they just great!), charmed1818 (glad you though the not-speaking part was good. I wanted something different), Sahariah (well, Grissom had to leave. He was really getting in a way:) Hope this was enough fluffy for you), GeorgeEadsLover (thank you for your compliment. Means a lot.), CSIVixen, Jenuine, fanficaddict, braelyn, heartagram69 (hope it wasn't a too long wait), Special Agent Bri (well, here's more romance), sanderswife, Space-Case7029 (So glad you though the song was good. It was hard to find a perfect one), Shelbers (go to the end of the page to find out:)), bubble cat (well, that would involve so many songs...:)), angel-nat-nat, Mma63, Emowyen (hope your computer works now. And that you'll like the end.), Kate, Beka Rhade,

ALL OF YOU, thank you SOOO much!

**Chapter 10 – How can he do that to her…?**

Nick looked deep down into Sara's eyes noticing a small tear in the corner of her eye. His hand instinctively reached out and brushed it off, sending a shiver down Sara's spine. The shiver was enough to wake her from this dream she was having. Suddenly, the voices of other people came through, and their features became more vivid. She looked down from Nick's stare, but she remained standing in the same spot, her hand still in Nick's.  
"Sara?" – Nick gently called out.

She looked up trying hard not to look onto his lips, the lips that were on hers just a moment ago, the lips that made her forget about anything but him. There was no logic behind that. There was no explanation why that would happen; how can he do that to her?

"Let's go out." – she took him by the hand lead him on the side of the room, where the back door was. He let her take him. Hell, he would let her take him anywhere she wanted.

While the door closed behind them, they both looked into each others eyes again and Sara let go of his hand.

"Nick, what's going on?" – she whispered afraid that her voice will break if she spoke louder.

Nick took a deep breath knowing he needed to verbalize his emotions. However, that seemed hard for him. He could talk until tomorrow, and he would still not know what she needed to hear. However, one thing seemed simple in his mind.

"I needed to show you…" – he stopped for a second, however Sara was impatient.

"Show me what?"

"That you're _the_ woman in someone's life. And that you're someone's everything."

Sara felt her eyes sting again, hearing the words.

"Someone's?"

"Mine." – he simply said. – "You're the woman in my life."

Feeling her knees tremble she dropped down and sat on the curve. She wanted to hear that he cared for her, but she wasn't ready to hear that from him. She wasn't used to sweet words, the words of commitment. Again, a simple question rose in her mind: How could he do that to her? How can he make her feel like that? It wasn't possible to feel your heart ache, but not from the pain, but from the amount of love she was feeling. It was almost unbearable.

"Look, Sara." – he kneeled in front of her, grabbing her hands in between of his. They were warm and sweaty. However, his were the same. None of them minded, none of them noticed. – "I want you to know something. I'm not trying to scare you. I'm not trying to push you away. I know…" She stopped him, enhancing the grip on his hand.

"It's easier to get used to pain. It's easier to handle, Nick."

Nick's brows furrowed. How could she say that? Her words hurt him. He was hurt for her. He had no idea what she was feeling.

"Sara, you don't deserve pain. You deserve to be happy."

"Do you know that I don't cry when I'm sad, or in pain?"

He shook his head.

"I can cry for someone else, though. When I feel someone else is in pain. I don't know why. I cry when I'm feeling happy, though. That emotion is so strange to me that I cry." – she was speaking like she was in trans, and Nick didn't want to interrupt her. She wasn't making any sense, but her words were even more painful as she continued.

"I guess I just think that I'm not worth the tears. Even if they're mine. I'm not worth crying over."

That was enough for Nick to let his own tears fall. It wasn't on purpose, they were in his eyes the entire time she spoke, but they decided to drop at that moment. And he didn't want to wipe them off. They were the proof the she was worth it. That she deserved everything he could give her. He gently wiped the tear from his face with his finger and she looked up noticing them. That wasn't what she expected to see. How could he do that to her? It just wasn't possible…

Nick's finger went to her lips and he smeared his tears on her lips which were trembling from his touch. Than he gently moved forward and kissed her again, bringing the tears on his lips also. Her own tears started to fall uncontrollably and he kissed them also. One by one. They were dropping on his lips which he then brought to her lips.

"You deserve everything, Sara." – he whispered in between the kisses.

"I just wanted you to know that about me. I can't be your everything if I can't even cry for myself. I don't want to lose you and not cry."

He leaned his forehead on hers and took in the words he just told him. He seriously wanted to give her everything.

"You're not going to lose me Sara."

"You can't promise that." – she choked.

"Yes, I can. You know how? Because you have a part of me. A part of my heart, my being. You had it for some time. It will always stay with you."

She kept looking into his eyes which were still blurry from the tears. How can he do that to her? It just wasn't possible. She was gently caressing his cheek. It was a little rough, but she liked that. Suddenly she caught herself memorizing the feeling of his face in her hand.

"I don't have to do this anymore..:" – she whispered with the surprised look on her face.

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"I don't have to remember the feeling of your touch anymore. It doesn't have to be a rare occasion, doesn't it, Nick?"

"No, it doesn't. Never again." – he smiled at her insecurity, although there was nothing funny about it. He was just feeling happy, that she didn't push him away. She was ready to grasp the concept of them together. It was all that he needed.

"Sara?" – he wanted to get one more thing out of the way.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going to tell you that I love you now." – a dark shadow flit through her eyes and she backed away a bit causing Nick to reach for her hands again. – "No, wait. I didn't mean it like that. I'm not going to tell you I love you, because it doesn't mean anything now. Not after everything. I told other women before that I love them, and I didn't mean it. I'm used to saying that word, and you're not used hearing it. And I don't to scare you with words that _really _express my emotions towards you…I know you felt scared when I took you to that dance floor. And that meant more than me saying _I love you_. I don't want you to go to sleep tonight and wake up tomorrow thinking if everything was a dream. Or if this is what you really wanted. Because, I can cry for myself, Sara. And I don't think I'm gonna be able to stop." – he stopped for a moment to see if his words were reaching her. She leaned back towards him, and he took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to have any doubts. Not about us. Because, I don't have them."

"What's gonna happen now?" – she quietly asked.

"I'm going back inside. You stay here for awhile. Think. Than come back inside, and I will accept anything you decide." – he rose to his felt but planted a kiss on her head before straightening himself. He took her appearance in, thinking how beautiful she looked under the light of the street lamp. Turning around he went inside, leaving her sitting there, staring ahead.

* * *

Sara closed her eyes feeling the tears approach. Normally, the tears fall once a person shuts the eyes. She was the expert of crying with her eyes closed. If someone would look at her, they would see a person relaxing a bit. And she would wait…wait until they leave. Only then, after she would open her eyes the tears would flow. Not many, but just enough to stain her face. It's easy to wipe them off, though. They aren't falling constantly. Just a long drop. 

The tear drop fell on the concrete and she looked down. How was it possible to hear the sound of that? But she heard it. Her tear made a sound with the floor. It woke her up. She cried for herself. Not for anyone else, just for herself. Nick made her do that. It wasn't a bad thing. It was a sign that her insecurities were breaking. She stood up, and gently brushed the dust from her jeans. She didn't know what she will tell him. But, she hoped that the look on her face will be enough. She turned around towards the door seeing that they were open, and that Janis was standing there, looking at her.

"Janis. How long you've been standing there?"

"Not long." – she smiled gently. She actually went out when she saw Nick come back. – "What did he do? Because, let me tell you, I don't care how strong he is, because it's obvious he is…considering the features of his arms...and well, he's back also." – she started to talk nonsense., causing Sara to chuckle.

"He didn't do anything. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About the fact I love that man more than anything."

Janis was taken aback a little, and her eyes widened.

"Well, I guess my comment about his arms and back wasn't appropriate than, ha?"

"It was fine. I need to go back, though."

"So, I presume that is what you need to tell him? That's pretty big." – suddenly her words sounded more realistic than Sara thought. She was about to go inside. All game ends there. If she wants to run, there's still time. Just one move and she could be walking away from the bar, finding herself a transport home. Nick was right. She wasn't used to saying the words, so how can he say them back, if he doesn't know what they mean to her.

"Hey, hey, I was kidding. Didn't mean to scare you." – Janis quickly said, reaching for Sara's hand. The idea popped into her mind, and her smile brightened.

"You know…John is taking a break now. I'm sure that he will be glad to hear that you decided to sing another song with him." – she left words hanging in the air, raising her eyebrow a bit. Sara looked into Janis's eyes, not really taking the time to figure out what she was saying. She knew what she was saying, but she was looking at her reflection in her eyes, seeing a woman who was obviously scared. If she hated one thing, that was to see herself scared. The look got more determined and she started to walk back inside. Seeing John at the end of the bar, she approached him and smiled. With only a few words they managed to come to an agreement. John gently smiled at Sara and nodded to the rest of the band. They all got up, and started to walk up the stage.

* * *

When Nick went back inside, leaving Sara sitting on the pavement, he knew he was going to be welcomed with more that one question from his group. Knowing that it was unavoidable, he took a deep breath and walked towards them. He really didn't care about what they had to say, if they saw them, or not. He was more interested in possibilities of what will happen when Sara comes back. 

"Where the hell were you!" – Catherine yelled, obviously a little tipsy from the drinks.

"I was talking to Sara outside." – he sat back at his place. His beer was warm, but he didn't notice as he took a big gulp.

"Why were you two outside?" – Greg piped in, jealousy imminent in his voice.

"What's it to you?" – Nick asked, wondering if Cath and Warrick actually told them what they were planning on telling him.

"Well, these two informed me that you have a thing for Sara. So, the two of you outside, under the moonlight isn't the most innocent thing."

Warrick chuckled at that moment attracting the attention of the entire group.

"Under the moonlight, Greggo? I think we'll have to cut you off. You had too much to drink."

"I am not drunk!" – Greg raised his hand reaching for his nose. – "See I can touch the tip of my nose."  
"I think you have to walk down the straight line for that to actually prove something." – Catherine added, and glanced at Nick's direction. It was obvious that something happened, but she couldn't see on Nick's face was it bad or good.

"So? Did the shirt work out for you?" – Warrick asked using their code. Nick smirked shaking his head.

"I don't know, man."

"Hey, there's Sara again!" – Greg yelled causing everyone to turn around. She was waling up the stage slowly, looking at the floor. Warrick glanced at Nick, who wasn't even blinking. His eyes remained pinned to Sara, but it was obvious it was a surprise for him as well. First of all, he didn't expect her back that soon…

"I guess we'll know soon enough." – Warrick said to himself and than turned his attention to Sara.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Our lovely miss Sara decided to join us in another song. A ballad if you will. Men, take your women to the dance floor and show them how you see them."

He started to play the entry on his guitar, and Nick realized he didn't recognize the song. He watched Sara take a deep breath as she stepped to the microphone and closed her eyes.

_Look at the sky_

_Tell me, what do you see_

_Just close your eyes_

_And describe it to me_

_The heavens are sparkling_

_With starlight tonight_

_That's what I see_

_Through your eyes._

She opened her eyes and met Nick's warm look.

_I see the heavens_

_Each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat_

_Just go on for miles_

_And suddenly I know_

_My life is worth while_

_That's what I see_

_Through your eyes_

Warrick glanced towards his friend, and saw that Nick was finally complete. Sara made him complete. Hearing the quiet sniffle, he glanced at Catherine who was sitting next to him, and noticed she was also crying. He wrapped his arm around her, and she just whispered in his ear.

"They deserve this so much."

That sentence said everything, and both of them turned their attention back to Sara.

_Here in the night_

_I see the sun_

_Here in the dark_

_Our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands_

_We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes._

Sara took out the wireless microphone, and started to walk down the stage. Once she was down, her eyes found Nick's again.

_I look at myself_

_And instead I see us_

_Whoever I am now_

_It feels like enough_

_And I see a girl_

_Who is learning to trust_

_That's who I see through your eyes._

_And there are some things we don't know_

_Sometimes a heart just needs to go_

_And there is so much I'll remember_

_Underneath the open sky with you forever._

John continued to sing the chorus, as he saw Sara reached her destination, and placed the microphone on the table, turning it off.

She was standing in front of Nick, taking his hand in hers.

"Nicky…I know you're used to hearing this, but I'm not used to saying it. And it will mean everything. I love you. And you're my everything too."

He took her in his arms, wrapping himself over her, like she needs to be shielded from something. And he will be there to do that. He brought his lips near her ear and whispered:

"I love you too, Sara. It also means everything. I'm gonna prove it too you every day."

She looked up bright smile playing on her face.

"You know, I remember a message on my answering machine. If I'm not mistaken, you said something about sharing a dance with me."

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I already did that." – he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but sharing his smile.

"Yes you did. However, you forgot something."

"And what's that?"

"Well..:" – she started seriously. – "when you left the message on my phone, we were still only friends."

"I see." – he nodded reaching for something in his pocket. Sara looked up with the confused look on her face, as she saw he got his cell phone and opened it. He dialed the number not removing his eyes from her.

"Hi, Sara. It's Nick. You see, it's my birthday for at least a few minutes more, and I'm making myself a personal goal to share at least one dance with my girlfriend. No matter what you say…Love you." – he said goodbye to her answering machine, and shut the phone down. Sara's eyes were filling with tears as he took her to the dance floor again. She placed her head on his shoulder, and her arms found their way around Nick's neck. Both of them had their eyes closed, as they sway to the music.

…_Good morning beautiful how was your night_

_Mine was wonderful with you by my side…_

They were both way too involved in one another to notice Janis approach their table. She winked at Catherine who gave her a hug.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, what do you think. Should we tell her that this place actually doesn't have a basement? And that John and the band got here hours ago."

Warrick's eyes widened.

"Catherine Willows! You little sneak!"

"Oh, please, don't tell me you thought I was going to come here knowing that about Sara, and not make sure she actually sings in front of Nick."

"Just don't tell me you had something to do with Grissoms call." – Warrick laughed sarcastically, but almost choked when he saw Catherine's smirk.

"OK. I won't tell you."

* * *

THE END

A/N – Well, this is it. It's over! I hope you liked the end!

It's snowing here again. Or better to say, it's like a blizzard here. So, that explains the atmospheres in this chapter. :)

Oh, the song from the last chapter was: "She's everything", by Brad Paisley.

And the song in this chapter is "Looking through your eyes", by LeAnn Rimes.

Let me know what did you think!


End file.
